Let's Tell The Parents
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: im taking a break on the Why Miyagi storry im having some writters block on it and i had this story laying around so i decided to put it up
1. YOU KNEW

Lets Tell The Parents :  
a terrorist / egoist fanfiction  
via  
Dischamber : i do not own Junjo Romantica and also i was inspired for a couple ideas from other peoples fanfic's the bento and the scince lab part dont belong to me i used them because theey fit into this story and i am using a bit not a whole lot of plagerism just for those to ideas thouh ... SO DONT hate me ... :(

Chapter 1 - He Knew ?

Shinobu came by Miyagi's office for lunch with a bento in one hand and a card in the other it was his and Miyagi's 4 year annaversiry and he wanted to show Miyagi his eturnal love.

His cooking skills have improved throughout the years and he only used cabbage if absoulte nessiscary for a dish.  
His bento was pretty common rice, greenvegtable(not cabbage) a fish/ sushi ( idk ok i dont know what goes into a bento besides rice and veggie ) and whaterelse goes into a bento.  
When he got to the office he knocked on the door and went in.  
" Oi Shinobu-chin what are you doing here? " Miyagi asked consered he didnt want his little shinobu-chin to fail any of his classes .  
" Well school got cancled because there was an explosion in the science lab " Shinobu said looking at the ground " Want to eat lunch i brought you a bento".  
" Of couse Shinobu-chin " Miyagi smiled and they stated to eat and Miyagi enjoyed every bitt mostly because there was none of the dreaded cabbage.  
After there exelent lunch Miyagi said " that was amazing "

" Thank you " Shinobu said/ smiled and leand down to kiss Miyagi .

Miyagi pulled Shinobu onto his lap kissing him deeper & deeper , touching him in the spots that where sure to get him moaning and sure enough Shinobu started to moan softly into Miyagi's right ear . OH how that sound turned on the older man the short breathes and moaning was music to Miyagi's ears he almost busted at the seems .  
Shinobu incircled the mans neck with his arms , His shirt half wway unbuttoned and dripping off his shoulders , His pants almost all the way off as well as he panted while cluching onto the older man as if if he were he would die .

Unfourtonatly at that time the Dean( dun dun dun ) came into the room with a annoyed look , While Shinobu's and Miyaig's where of just shock and terror .  
" Iknew you two were dating but dont you two have the decincy of will power to do tht outside the school grounds... i mean i can here you two from my office down the hall "

Shinobu and Miyagi just blinked with a dumbed out expession on there face both thinking  
'How did he find out and is he approving of our relationship '

To Be Countinued

yeah well people im taking a break on my Why Miyagi story i just cant think of a chapter 6 and ive had this story in my notebook for who knows how long so i decided to put it up  
and as i said in the Dischamber :do not own Junjo Romantica and also i was inspired for a couple ideas from other peoples fanfic's the bento and the scince lab part dont belong to me i used them because theey fit into this story and i am using a bit not a whole lot of plagerism just for those to ideas thouh ... SO DONT hate me ... :( 


	2. HOLY CRAP HOW

Lets Tell the Parents  
a terrorist/egoist story  
Chapter 2 : Holy Crap how

"Father" Shinobu said suprized. He & Miyagi were still in the same postion as when the Dean came in .  
"How long have you known sir " Miygai said confussed he thought he hid his and Shinobu relationship carfully.

"I've known scince day one when you two whent to your old Sensei's grave to propose your love to my son " He said vary calmly when other people might explode and knock somthing over he remanied vary calm .

Miyagi & Shinobu were still shocked both thing ' how .. how did he know ? '  
" Well father we didnt tell you because we thought you wouldnt approve and dont want to part from Miyagi he's my destiny and im never EVER going to leave him " Shinobu said while his scowlding my was just like the one he throws at Hiroki .

" At First i may have not and indeed thought of firing him for just an act but then i discover'd it was you who sorta kinda harrassed him scince you first got back from austrelia and im not gonna lose you both over something so trivial ... so what if your gay i dont really mind theres plenty of ay who live rich lives look at that ankhio usami who writes all of those boy love novels he has a great life and so on and so fourth & i didnt want eathier of you to hate me "

"...We wouldent HATE you sir a little mad maybe but we could never hate you " Miyagi said while tried to stop Laughing

" Yes father i could never hate " Shinobu chuckled " why would you think that way father "

" Well you two better get redressed... i'll be waiting outside ...umm oh yeah Shinobu your mohter & i want you and Miyagi to come over tonight for dinner & discuss this matter " the Dean said while he left 

Shinobu & Miyagi Just sat there for a few minnets still in shock The Dean Shinobu's father had just approved of their relationship.

"well atleast i dont have to cook tonight " Shinobu said . Miyagi just sat up capturing Shinobu's mouth again in such a passion that the world seemed to stop. "yeah and dont have to hide out relationship anymore "  
****************TIME SKIP ******************

When Miyagi and Shinobu were on frount steps of the **Takatsuki** house hold . when Shinobu got nervus.  
"Shinobu whats wrong?" Miyagi asked consered .  
" just a little scared thats all "

well thats all for now peace out suckas i'll have another chapter out soon :p


	3. to tell the news

lets tell the parents chapt 3

last time : When Miyagi and Shinobu were on frount steps of the _Takatsuki_ house hold . when Shinobu got nervus.  
"Shinobu whats wrong?" Miyagi asked consered .  
" just a little scared thats all "

***************Now onto the story *************  
" Its okay Shinobu your father accepted out relationship s im sure your shall to " Miyagi said gently patting Shinobu's back while he rang the door bell.  
Mrs._Takatsuki answerd with a smile on her face  
" ah Shinobu, Miyagi-kun its good to see you to again " She said with a smile on her face pushing her light-dark gray hair back .  
" hello mother" Shinobu said hugging his mother . " ahh i havent got a hugg like that in a long time my little poopsikinns is something the matter " She said looking a miyagi who was tring his best to control his laughter  
" no nothing the matter Mama " Shinobu said kicking Miyagi in the shin  
" oww stupid brat " miyagi muttered under his breathe  
" Shall we go to the dinning room dinner is almost ready" _Mrs._Takatsuki said_  
_  
As they went into the Dinning room Miyagi wispered into shinobu ear " I think she approves" _

_The dinner was acceptional " So Shinobu Miyagi how long have you two been dating , Your father here wont tell me " Shinobu's mom said glaring at her husband it was hard really to tell who shinobu got his glare off of both of his parents glares looked almost identical_

" well its been oh who long has it been Miyagi-kun " Shinobu Beemed with happniess his cheeks blushed pink turning to miyagi

" oh i suppose its been around a year and a half i suppose " He said resisting the urge to not jump his little lover right there and it wouldent be his fault eathier said lover was rubbing his has all up a down miyagis midsection  
************After Dinner**************

Shinobu & Miyagi was walking into there appartment the cool winter air .  


_" well that was better then i would have thought"  
Shinobu Said in a little over a whisper  
_

_" yes yes it did and now for that little stunt you pulled at your parents house " Miyagi said with a smirk as he somewhat pulled Shinobu into the bedroom and playfully pushed him on the bed climbing ontop planting small kisses on the ukes face and neck  
" Mi-Miya-Miyagi what'd gotten into you " Shinobu panted out his face all pinkish-red frmo the sudden playful Miyagi_

" aww come on you know what im doing its your fault for making me so crazed at your parents house " He said leaning down and kissing Shinobu  
TBC  
hahaha i love making you all wait it gives me a chance to think


End file.
